


Home

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor returns to an old friend fresh out of regeneration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

 

 

“Crap…”

My head was pounding something fierce. I had the weekend off and it was good enough for me. I kept my eyes closed as I stumbled from the bed to the window to shut the blinds.

With the room completely dark, I dive for the comfort of my sheets and cocoon myself from the outside world. As some time goes by, my bedroom gets colder and I refuse to leave my bed.

Times like these, I wish the Doctor was here. His freakish height was amazing from cuddling in colder temperatures and his bowties always tickled my ears. He was so warm. Before that, he was shorter and always slept with his kicks on. Ew…

I had finally gave into my dreams when I finally hear it. It’s his damn ship right outside my door as I pull the covers over my head.

“Are you kidding me?”

The door swings open making me jump. I had been seconds from tackling him when he slithered into the bed behind me and covered me with his rather large arm, not big but large.

“Ah, sugar pop! I’m so exhausted, you have just no idea…”

I wiggle enough to get my head out of the blankets and see his new face. This was one definitely one that was calming.

“Be honest, sugar pop. How do I look?”

He was definitely older but that didn’t really matter to me.

“Open your eyes.”

I turned in the sheet seeing them glaring into the recesses of my soul as he looked at me.

“Well! Get on with it!”

“You look honest and you have a Scottish accent.”

He gives an exhausted sigh as his arm moves awkwardly back and forth across my waist.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Sorry. This one doesn’t hug.”

“You know my rule, if you don’t cuddle, then get the hell out of my bed.”

“If you kick me out of the bed, then you don’t this for your headache.”

He reaches into his pocket for a tiny blue pill.

“What the hell is that?”

“Human medication! You really think I’m stupid enough to give you alien medication?!”

“Enough with the yelling!”

I snatch the pill away and dry swallow it as I smile.

“You can stay…”

“Thank goodness,” he says rolling to his back, “This body is so tiring and when did you get a mini-fridge?”

“It’s been two months, dude.”

“Nah. I don’t think I’m a dude either.”

“Fine, Doctor.”

“You got chocolate milk.?”

“Yep and a trash bag. I don’t want another incident with the apple.”

“It was evil.”

He rolled from the bed and flung open the fridge as he laughed.

“Deviled eggs! I been craving those.”

“Don’t eat those unless you mean it!”

I open my eyes seeing him swallow two eggs whole and washing them down with a small carton of chocolate milk.

“Yes!”

He wipes off his mouth with his sleeve as he crawls back into the bed.

“I though you said the Tardis had bunk beds.”

“I’ve spent 200 of my years enjoying this bed in one form or another. Everyone in the universe has a purpose in life. You help me relax, sugar pop.”

“That’s cool.”

My arm moves around his waist out of instinct but I pull it back at the last second. He takes my arm and places it on him chest as he closes his eyes, meeting me halfway.

“How about an adventure, sugar pop?”

“Nap first, then we’ll see what happens if this head ache goes away.”

 


End file.
